Kōjiro Hirata
| race = Human | birthday = March 10 | age = 16(Pre-Timeskip) 18(Post-Timeskip) | gender = Male | height = 6'0(Post-Timeskip) | weight = 71kg(Post-Timeskip) | blood type = B | affiliation = | occupation = Intern at Medical Student | previous occupation = Student at | team = | base of operations = | relatives = Unnamed | education = (Supernatural Teachings & Medical Practices) (Supernatural Teachings & Medical Practices) | fullbring = Internal Alchemy (内部錬金術 Naibu Renkinjutsu)(Clad-Type; Primary) Harumu (春霧 Spring Mist)("Item-Type"; Secondary) | storyline = | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Kōjiro Hirata (日裸田 鋼城 Hirata Kōjiro) is a young man whom, following the seventeen month timeskip after the defeat of , graduated from and subsequently attended the local university. As well as this, he began his internship at , after having worked part-time at and been recommended by to . Aside from this, Kōjiro is a , who holds two Fullbring instead of one, but was never pursued by for unknown reasons. Finally, Kōjiro's sole motivation in life is to become a very successful ; specifically, he wishes to be both a and a in order to help as many people as possible globally, whether they be or alike. Appearance As a younger man in high school, Kōjiro took the appearance of an average teenager with relatively average height and a lean build. He was, and currently still is known quite well for his bright blonde hair and strangely golden eyes, which he wears blue contacts over as to not attract excessive attention. In terms of hairstyle, as a younger man, his hair was slightly more messy and commonly was kept at neck-length, which many locks appearing just above his eyes. Now, his hair appears to be even more unkempt, but is generally out of the way. When on duty, Kōjiro will make sure to keep his hair combed over to the right in order to prevent any distractions. During his time as a student, Kōjiro wore the general attire of a Karakura High School student, that being a pair of grey trousers, a white shirt and grey blazer respectively. When in casual attire, Kōjiro preferred to wear rather neutral colors such as black, white or grey, as to detract attention from him. He was always fond of hoodies and long-sleeved clothing articles in general, and constantly wore his distinct golden scarf. Now, when not on duty, Kōjiro tends to a white kimono tied with a similarly colored obi sash, a pair of white tabi and waraji, along with a white haori colored in with various navy patterns. He also appears to hold a , though instead of smoking Tobacco, he simply "smokes" water vapour, as a means to calm him. On rare occasions, one will see him wearing his golden scarf as his obi instead of his standard white one. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Fullbring Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Fullbringer Category:Human Category:Karakura Town's Inhabitant